Una razón para resistir
by Battousai Tomoe
Summary: Harry Draco. Volví a subir el capitulo dos porque no se entendía nada! ATENCION: YAOI! Reviews!
1. Una razón para resistir

Una razón para resistir  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Advertencia: Este es un Harry/Draco, o sea yaoi. Así que si eres homo fóbico o algo no lo leas porque no me hago responsable del daño psicológico!!! *_*  
  
Ahora si, que lo disfruten!!!  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Ya había pasado media hora y aun no había logrado conciliar el sueño. No le parecía justo que la angustia no lo dejara dormir, pero aceptaba que ese era el estado deplorable en el que estaba casi todos los días. Cada vez que tenia que tomar el tren para regresar a casa se deprimía y pensaba que tan pronto llegara a la estación sus vacaciones se convertirían en un infierno  
  
¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba así? Ya había perdido la cuenta... quizás desde que nació. Cuanto más lo pensaba mas tortura tenia por algo que el no había hecho ni de lo que tuviera la culpa. Cuantas veces maldijo no ser querido por su familia y cuantas veces se debatió en un dilema ético y moral si quería ver a su padre abrazándolo o verlo muerto. De todas formas, daba lo mismo, la muerte no haría que lo quisiera mas o menos. Maldijo también a su madre por no defenderle y a sus supuestos "amigos" por su falsedad. Solo estaban con él cuando a ellos les convenía, nunca cuando él los necesitaba.  
  
¡Cuantas veces se había tragado sus lagrimas cuando su padre inhumanamente lo humillaba en el comedor! ¡Y cuantas había jurado que tan pronto pisara su cuarto se iría de su casa por no soportar mas a sus padres!. Maldijo su cobardía... quizás sin ella hubiera podido irse, pero aun así nunca se fue. Tenia una dependencia económica grande sumado a que en los ambientes que frecuentaba el no era uno más, él era "Draco Malfoy"  
  
Otra media hora mas pensando estupideces. Se levanto despacio y se dirigió a la ventana. Miro los amplios jardines de la mansión con odio, sintió la brisa gratificante de la noche sobre su rostro y justo cuando estaba por regresar a la cama, un portazo en la habitación contigua llamó su atención.  
  
Sin dejar de mirar la puerta con el seño en señal de alerta tanteó con la mano en busca de su varita. Cuando al fin la encontró caminó con paso decidido hacia la puerta y dudó al girar la manija. ¿Acaso sentía miedo por los ruidos que escuchaba? No, Draco Malfoy no debía temer a nadie!!!  
  
Abrió la puerta de golpe enfrentando a quien estuviera en su sala de estar y cual fue su sorpresa que recibió cuando abrió la puerta y un muchacho cayó sobre él. Al parecer el muchacho había intentado tirar la puerta abajo y se encontró sin puerta que topar al verse esta abierta por Draco.  
  
Se quedaron mirando largo rato hasta que Draco cayó en cuenta de quien era... esos lentes... esos ojos verdes... ese cabello negro azabache... esa cicatriz en rayo...  
  
- ¿¡POTTER!?- Draco lo quitó de encima horrorizado y se arrastro por el suelo hasta estar a una distancia considerable de Harry. Se limpio la ropa que había tocado el chico con asco.  
  
Harry respiraba con dificultad debido a larga corrida por los pasillos de la mansión Malfoy que había hecho tan solo unos segundos. Ni siquiera había tomado conciencia de a que habitación había entrado, solo sabia que estaba en una sala de estar de una habitación imponente y por demás verde. Solo buscaba esconderse y... ahí estaba Draco.  
  
- No hay tiempo de explicaciones, Malfoy, tienes que esconderme- Harry se notaba desesperado.  
  
- ¿Estas loco? ¿Crees que por ser el famoso Harry Potter tienes derecho de venir a darme ordenes en mi propia habitación? Ya suéltame- El rubio alejó a Harry que sostenía su túnica con fervor.  
  
- Deja el orgullo de lado y dime donde me puedo escon...- Harry no llegó a terminar la frase porque ruidos de pasos en la otra habitación lo horrorizaron.  
  
Draco noto el temor del chico ¡Cuánto habría dado el por alguien que lo ayudara en los momentos de angustia y desesperación!. No supo cuando fue que levanto a Harry por el cuello de la túnica y lo dejo colgando del lado de afuera de la ventana. Si no fuera por las practicas de Quidditch de Harry para atrapar la snitch juraría que sus brazos no soportarían estar agarrados a la ventana de Malfoy con el peso de su cuerpo.  
  
Un momento después, Peter Pettigrew hizo acto de presencia temblando como una hoja. Sabia perfectamente que si no atrapaba a Potter esta vez si lo matarían. Lucius Malfoy lo había dejado a cargo de vigilar al muchacho y lo había dejado escapar!!!  
  
- Joven Malfoy ¿Acaso vio usted por aquí...?- Colagusano no pudo terminar. Draco fingió muy bien la furia por la entrada súbita a su habitación y de paso descargó su ira acumulada durante la noche.  
  
- ¿¡QUE DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ!?  
  
- Discúlpeme, yo solo quería saber si ha visto a alguien fuera de lo común  
  
- ¿Que no estas viendo que aquí solo estoy yo?- Malfoy tranquilizó su voz, no quería que sonara sulfurada y por demás falsa  
  
- Si... bueno es que ha escapado el prisionero... Harry Potter, joven- Pettigrew odiaba tener que dar explicaciones pero la expresión de Draco le recordaba a Lucius y eso no le gustaba en absoluto.  
  
- ¿Y a mí que me importa? No vengas aquí a culparme por tu incompetencia, asquerosa rata. Y ahora vete que quiero dormir, a diferencia de otros puedo hacer lo que quiera con mi vida y tengo planes importantes para mañana- Draco bostezó y dirigió una mirada llena de odio e ironía a Peter  
  
- Pero...  
  
- ¡¡¡LARGATE, IDIOTA!!!- Draco hizo que Peter temblara nuevamente y temió que la rata fuera a contarle a su amo o a Lucius Malfoy lo que había sucedido. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás...  
  
Era increíble, por primera vez no le había importado enfrentar nada con tal de salvar el pellejo de Potter. Se sintió satisfecho y los nudos de su garganta y corazón se desataron de inmediato. Con aire de conciencia limpia esperó a que Pettigrew se fuera y se dirigió a la ventana solo para burlarse de Harry.  
  
- ¿Y bien Potter? He salvado tu pellejo, deberías estar besando mis pies...  
  
- Cierra la boca Malfoy y ayúdame a subir- los brazos de Harry comenzaban a dejarlo caer.  
  
- Potter, tu no eres tan débil, puedes subir por ti mismo- Draco se alejó con una sonrisa llena de superioridad dejando a Harry luchando por subir.  
  
- Maldición Malfoy, ¿es que nunca vamos a poder llevarnos bien?- Harry usó toda su fuerza para poder subir por la ventana. Cuando al fin logró apoyar los dos pies en la habitación de Draco, encontró a este acostado en su cama.  
  
- Gracias... supongo- Harry agradeció mostrando su educación y una vez mas no recibió lo que esperaba  
  
- Guárdatelas Potter, no lo hice por ti...- Harry vio a Draco cerrar los ojos y suspirar. Percibió su tristeza y soledad.  
  
Tantas veces él se había sentido solo antes de Hogwarts y de conocer a Ron y Hermione. Tantas veces había maldecido que le tocara vivir con unos muggles insoportable. Tantas veces había tenido la necesidad de alguien que lo abrazara y lo consolara  
  
La sorpresa se vio expresada en los ojos de Malfoy al ver a Harry abrazándolo de una manera desesperada. Mayor fue la sorpresa al ver que Malfoy conmovido abrazó también al morocho.  
  
- ¿qué... estas... haciendo?- la voz de Draco sonaba muy angustiada, por primera vez recibía un abrazo sincero.  
  
- No lo sé... solo sentí que así debe ser- Harry abrazó a Draco con mas fuerza y este lo agradeció separándose un poco y besando suavemente a Harry.  
  
Se sorprendieron por lo que estaban haciendo pero aun así se dejaron llevar. Exploraron sus bocas como si fueran a perderlo todo al próximo segundo. Harry desvistió a Draco y comenzó a acariciar su espalda y besar su cuello. El rubio no se quedó atrás y después de "jugar" un rato con Potter fue directamente a la entrepierna de hechicero.  
  
Pasaron la noche entre caricias y besos pero al despertarse Malfoy al día siguiente sintiendo la necesidad de tener a Harry cerca para abrazarlo y besarlo se dio cuenta de que el chico ya no estaba. Suspiró, dos, tres suspiros mas siguieron a ese hasta que Draco se levantó y dirigió a la ventana una vez más. Pero el aire había cambiado ahora el muchacho estaba tranquilo porque sabia que siempre tendría una razón para recordar cada vez que sufriera por la indiferencia de su familia... su amor a un chico...  
  
Su amor a Harry Potter.  
  
N/A: Al fin terminé mi primer Harry/Draco!!! Espero les haya gustado porque a mí me dio gusto escribirlo. Quise mostrar la perspectiva de Draco acerca de la indiferencia que le muestra su familia. Lean mis otros fics y dejen muchos reviews para este!!!  
  
Beshios y beshitos, los quiere  
  
Battousai Tomoe  
  
+Everything i do... I do it for you. Sirius Black+ 


	2. Los tiempos cambian ¿los sentimientos ta...

Capitulo 2:  
  
Despertó, una vez mas, desnudo entre sabanas revueltas por la loca noche. Un dolor de cabeza atroz lo azoto y sus sentidos se fueron lejos por un momento. Se sintió desfallecer pero aguanto con orgullo la situación. Después de todo, era su culpa. Se había confiado demasiado desde aquel día. ¿Acaso suponía que todo sería un cuento de hadas con final color rosa?  
  
Sin dudas, Harry se había confiado de la necesidad de cariño de Malfoy lo que lo llevo a aceptar de manera considerable una dependencia con Draco. Siempre que el rubio necesitaba amor, era Potter quien corría solo para entregarse completamente a él, a cambio de noches enteras de pasión desenfrenada. ¿Cómo había llegado a un estado tan deplorable?  
  
Una vez mas se maldijo por el placer que encontraba en cada noche con Draco. Simplemente el rubio era delicioso y ahora entendía la obsesión de las mujeres de Hogwarts por el chico. Cada centímetro de su cuerpo era perfecto y había intentado mil veces buscarle algún defecto pero la verdad es que... no tenia ninguno.  
  
Ya no le importaba que siempre fuera él. Ya no le importaba ir siempre a la mansión Malfoy (solo por la pereza de Draco) para encontrarse al otro día tapado con las sabanas negras ¡¡¡Qué ya conocía de memoria!!! Hasta hubiera podido describir cada objeto de la habitación con los ojos cerrados. No le importaba que Lucius Malfoy los encontrara y pudiera matarlo solo para llevar su cabeza a Voldemort. Con Draco... ya nada le importaba.  
  
El siempre se negaba y salía de la habitación de Draco jurando que nunca se dejaría convencer de nuevo de regresar por otra noche pero siempre volvía. Siempre se negaba pero la tentación era demasiado grande como para dejarla escapar. Fuera cual fuere la cuestión es que siempre terminaba encamándose con Malfoy.  
  
El susodicho salió de la ducha y dejando atrás nubes de vapor se dirigió a su cuarto donde Harry yacía perdido en sus pensamientos. Se sacudió la cabeza para dejar su cabello mas brilloso y seco y se dedico a mirar a Potter. ¿Quién en su condenada vida iba a imaginar que terminarían así? Solo ellos sabían el placer que se provocaban y Draco pensó que esto estaba dejando de ser un asunto de "falta de cariño". Aun así su estúpido orgullo a veces arruinaba momentos que deseaba compartir por Harry. Pero no podía evitarlo, ser un Malfoy iba siempre primero.  
  
Vio como el chico de gafas se levantaba y poniéndose la ropa se preparaba para marcharse.  
  
- ¿ A donde es el incendio, Potter?  
  
- No hay incendio Malfoy, pero tengo otras "prioridades"- uh, golpe bajo. El poner a Draco en un segundo lugar para todo era completamente distinto al ideal Malfoy.  
  
- ¿"El gran Harry Potter" va a cumplir sus obligaciones de chico popular? Por favor...  
  
- Solo por saber que no la tienes... "búscate una vida, Malfoy"- 2 a 1 a favor de Harry.  
  
- Por dios Potter, sé que lo darías todo por una noche más conmigo  
  
- Y no te equivocas, pero no voy a evadir mis responsabilidades por "puros afectos carnales"  
  
- Mientes, darías lo que fuera por gritarles a todos lo que sientes hacia mí- Draco se acercó peligrosamente al chico, sabia perfectamente el efecto que producía su cercania y pensaba sacarle muy buen provecho.  
  
- ¿Qué sabes tú de mis sentimientos?  
  
- Mas de lo que imaginas, me lo transmites con cada suplica en la cama, con cada gota de sudor que derramas por mí y con cada gemido suspirado por mi pasión- el rubio se acercó a él y se detuvo a unos centímetros de su boca dejando que los labios de Harry sintieran el aire caliente de su aliento sin llegar a besarlo  
  
- No juegues conmigo. Haz lo que quieras con mi cuerpo pero no juegues conmigo...acaba ya de burlarte!!!  
  
- ¿Sabes por que te uso como objeto de burla? Porque me gustas y eres el único para mí- estas palabras sonaron por primera vez sinceras.  
  
- Yo... tengo que irme...- Harry se estremeció y de inmediato tomó su capa de invisibilidad y voló con su Saeta de Fuego lejos de la mansión Malfoy, lejos de sus verdaderos sentimientos y lejos de Draco...  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
La escuela Hogwarts de magia y hechicería daba la bienvenida a una nueva generación de estudiantes. En la entrada principal había una gran placa conmemorativa hacia el gran heroe Harry Potter que había salvado al mundo mágico de la amenaza de un Lord al que todos llamaban Voldemort.  
  
En el Gran comedor se estaba por llevar a cabo la selección mediante el sombrero seleccionador. Pero dos pisos mas arriba, la situación era bastante distinta. La carne podía mas que el mas insano orgullo y era así como, con todo el cuerpo en llamas, estaban haciéndolo otra vez. ¿Qué los años de madurez no le habían enseñado nada? No, porque otra vez volvía a sentir en cada centímetro de su cuerpo el aroma ácido tan embriagador. Emanaba de su piel y cada roce era fatal. Ambos estaban llegando al final y cuando la ultima embestida se aproximaba...  
  
- Harry Potter ¡¡¡Levántate!!!- la voz de su ex esposa había sonado retumbando en todo la habitación  
  
- Fuego… fuego…- los gemidos de Harry dormido eran terribles- Ah, buenos días Hermione- Granger lo miró con el ceño fruncido  
  
- Idiota, me preocupaste mucho- Harry se sonrojó al instante. El siempre había sido tímido y aunque ya no estaban casados el contacto con la chica lo lleno de vergüenza.  
  
- Soñé algo extraño... como decirte... era... -pero se detuvo de contarle lo sucedido a la chica al ver su cara de preocupación. Opto por callarse y salió a caminar para aclarar sus pensamientos... no era posible que después de 11 años volviera a su memoria...  
  
Siempre había sabido donde encontrarlo, y si no había corrido a sus brazos hasta ahora era por cobardía de admitir lo que sentía. Después de todo Draco tenia su orgullo para afrontar todo, pero y él ¿qué tenia? Decidió que lo mejor seria verlo así que camino tranquilamente hacia Saint Anne Road, calle donde él vivía. Camino pausadamente pensando en el transcurso de su vida, y había que admitir algo, Draco era el mejor en la cama, pero por fuera había preferido siempre a Hermione y es por eso que a pesar de divorciados seguían viviendo bajo el mismo techo. La chica había sido comprensiva y había estado junto a el durante los últimos 11 años. Se detuvo al ver que había llegado a un hotel lujoso y fue el conserje quien le avisó que Draco no se encontraba allí. Al ver el rostro de desilusión de Harry, decidió darle la dirección en donde posiblemente lo encontraría.  
  
Caminó sin rumbo y cuando cruzó la calle Begonia distinguió a un chico ya conocido por él en el pórtico de un local de comidas rápidas. Lo observo fijamente dejando que lo miraran atentamente también a él y cuando vio el brillo en los ojos del otro se abalanzo sobre él con un cálido abrazo.  
  
- ¡¡¡Justin!!!- efectivamente el ex Hufflepuff lo abrazó dejando rastros de lo que estaba consumiendo en la camisa de Harry  
  
- Harry, cuantos años sin verte. Haz cambiado mucho y para bien. Estas más guapo- Harry opinaba lo mismo de Justin y si no hubiera sido porque una gota de salsa de tomate estaba resbalando fríamente por la parte del pecho que dejaba al descubierto el primer botón de su camisa se hubiera detenido a decírselo.  
  
- Diablos...  
  
- Lo siento, es mi culpa; permíteme ayudarte- Justin paso lentamente su dedo por el pecho de Harry arrastrando la gota de salsa hacia arriba y después lamiéndola con ganas. Harry se quedó atónito pero mayor su es sorpresa al ver como Justin lo besaba apasionadamente sin tomar conciencia de nada.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Esto de andar bebiendo en los bares me vuelve loco. Y lo peor es que pasé de mortifago a traidor y de traidor a murciélago (bebo a todas horas y me caigo dormido en pleno día con ese maldito sueño de mi cuerpo y su aroma). Y todo es por ¡¡¡su culpa!!!. Atraigo la atención de todos pero ya no me importa, es mas los presentes, puros borrachos a mis ojos, ya me conocen y cuantas veces me habrán oído hablar del sufrimiento que me genera cada día. Soy una escoria por su culpa ¡¡¡Maldito Potter!!! Otra vez me abuchean y me piden que me vaya ¿Por qué diablos me lo piden si siempre regreso? Al fin dejo al harén de borrachos en la cantina y salgo a caminar aun con una botella en la mano y el cigarrillo en mi boca. Debo sumar otra profesión: de mortifago a traidor, de traidor a murciélago, de murciélago a vicioso compulsivo y loco de amor. Parece que lo veo en todos lados, incluso junto a ese chico con la hamburguesa en la mano ¿un momento? ¿Desde cuando los sueños son tan reales? ¿¡HARRY!?  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
N/A: Bueno, he continuado este fic para los que lo pidieron espero les guste. Agradezco reviews:  
  
No sé si continuarlo o no así que todo dependerá de la repercusión que tenga y de mi inspiración!!! Hasta entonces solo lean mis otros fics y dejen reviews!!!  
  
Beshios y beshitos, los quiere  
  
Battousai Tomoe  
  
+ Los sentimientos te vuelven vulnerable y a la vez… impredecible+ 


	3. Encuentros y desencuentros

Draco había quedado de piedra y la botella que traía cayo pesadamente al suelo después de resbalarse de su mano. Y el panorama no era para menos; Harry Potter, el chico que lo había mantenido en vela todas las noches, que lo había hecho rechazar el ser uno de los mejores mortifagos, el que lo había condenado a la bebida y otros vicios estaba ahí después de 11 años. Como si eso no fuera poco, sé ¡¡¡Estaba besando!!! Con un estúpido muchacho morocho. No supo cuantas sensaciones pasaron por su mente en ese momento, solo volvió a la realidad cuando la primera lagrima cayó por su mejilla. ¿Lagrimas? Nunca las había sentido, ni las había visto. Se sentía débil y vulnerable; pero decidió que lo mejor era seguir con su orgullo en alto. La rabia se apodero de él mientras seguía viendo la escena. Cuando vio a Harry enfocando su mirada hacia él, irguió la cabeza y con paso decidido se marchó caminando lentamente.  
  
- No mires atrás Draco, no lo hagas- se repetía una y otra vez.  
  
Caminó dejándose llevar a donde sus piernas lo mandaran, siempre y cuando pudiera mantenerse en pie. Respiraba agitadamente intentando que la angustia saliera por su boca y agarró su cabello como si quisiera arrancárselo o estrellarse a sí mismo contra la pared. Ahogó gritos de dolor, frustración y enojo mientras caminaba. Se sentía como el maldito borracho fracasado que era. Se miró en un espejo roto del callejón más cercano y vio su deplorable estado. ¿Cómo alguien que había nacido tan rico podía terminar así por un amor que ni conciencia tenia de cuanto lo quería?  
  
Las personas que pasaban a su lado eran apenas percibidas por Draco. Sin embargo, cuando escucho una agitada respiración en su nuca, no necesito explicación para ver de quien se trataba.  
  
- Si vienes a burlarte de mí porque soy un pobre diablo, ahórrate el sermón.  
  
- Vamos a hablar quieras o no, esto no puede seguir así.  
  
- ¿Qué quieres que haga? Lo acabo de ver... y se estaba besando contigo  
  
- El no es de tu propiedad Malfoy, puede hacer lo que quiera con su vida y no te debe explicaciones de nada.  
  
- Él es mio, tiene que estar conmigo, no importa lo que me cueste  
  
- No entiendes que es una persona con sentimientos, no puedes controlarlo como si fuera tu juguete  
  
- Tiene los mismo sentimientos que yo...  
  
- ¿Y eso te da derecho a reclamarlo como propio?- Draco lo miro en forma amenazante  
  
- Claro que si, soy lo mejor para él... lo amo.  
  
- El amor no es suficiente. Sabes que a Harry no le dan empleo en el Ministerio por miedo a que los seguidores que siguen vivos de Voldemort vayan por el. Se mantiene con el dinero que sus padres le dejaron!!! ¿Cómo vas a mantenerlo tu? ¿Con amor?  
  
- Por supuesto, soy su mejor porvenir.  
  
- Un borracho bueno para nada no es un buen porvenir para Harry- dijo Justin mientras veia a Potter acercarse a donde estaban ellos charlando- te recomiendo... Malfoy... que cambies tu apariencia y "otras cosas", porque sino; puede que alguien te arrebate a Harry- dijo fijando sus ojos llenos de lujuria en el moreno.  
  
- Harry...  
  
- Mejor vete antes de que él llegue y te ves "así", Malfoy- sugirió Justin mirando a Draco de arriba abajo despectivamente.  
  
Draco vio la figura de Harry acercarse cada vez más. Desobedeciendo a su corazón se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a correr. Lo amaba demasiado como para condenarlo a un destino de miseria y vicios desmedidos.  
  
Harry llego a donde estaba Justin justo para divisar a Draco que daba vuelta la esquina. Cuando estaba a punto de salir tras el la mano del Hufflepuff lo detuvo.  
  
- No vayas Harry, sabes lo que pasará.  
  
- Justin, no puede dejarlo escapar, y no puedo huir a esto... ya hui una vez... no puedo hacerlo mas!!!- grito el chico y salio corriendo para alcanzar a Draco  
  
Ay, Harry. Yo quería que entendieras por las buenas, pero parece que voy a tener que convencerte de otra manera. En verdad siento tener que lastimarte, pero... también te amo- dijo Justin despechadamente mientras se marchaba dejando atrás su faceta amistosa.  
  
N/A: Perdon a todos los fanáticos de Justin por ponerlo de malo!!!! *-*. La verdad este fic a tomado un rumbo desconocido pero prometo que en el próximo capitulo habrá un buen acercamiento Harry/ Draco. La continuación de este fic, dependerá de lo que quieran los lectores así que DEJEN REVIEWS plisssss!!!!  
  
Agradezco reviews:  
  
Kathy: Bueno, como no había contestado en el cap anterior tu pregunta de cómo se escapo Harry, pues, por arte de magia =P. Espero lo sigas leyendo y te siga gustando. Pronto pondré otro capitulo especialmente para explicar como llego Draco a ser como es ahora. En cuanto a lo de reviews anónimo, no sabia como poner que si aceptaba pero ahora ya lo arregle. Reviews!!! *-*  
  
Reiko Noriko: Aquí hay mas capitulos para ti!!! Sigue leyendo!!!  
  
Tomoe: soy super fanatika de Tomoe Yukishiro!!! Bueno me alegro haber encontrado a alguien que también le guste!!! Espero te guste como esta quedando y me dejes tus opiniones y sugerencias con otros reviews.  
  
Laia: Yo se que sorprende muchísimo la pareja de Harry/ Justin pero como los dos son lindos habrá que ver que opinan ustedes para ver la pareja de Harry. Sigue leyendo y cualquier cosa que te guste o algo me dejas un review!!! Gracias!!!  
  
Beshios y beshitos, lean mis fics (especialmente el de Quidditch: un deporte apasionante) los quiere  
  
Battousai Tomoe  
  
+Everything i do i do it for you... Sirius Black+ 


	4. Reloaded

Capitulo 2 Reloaded  
  
Despertó, una vez mas, desnudo entre sabanas revueltas por la loca noche. Un dolor de cabeza atroz lo azoto y sus sentidos se fueron lejos por un momento. Se sintió desfallecer pero aguanto con orgullo la situación. Después de todo, era su culpa. Se había confiado demasiado desde aquel día. ¿Acaso suponía que todo sería un cuento de hadas con final color rosa?  
  
Sin dudas, Harry se había confiado de la necesidad de cariño de Malfoy lo que lo llevo a aceptar de manera considerable una dependencia con Draco. Siempre que el rubio necesitaba amor, era Potter quien corría solo para entregarse completamente a él, a cambio de noches enteras de pasión desenfrenada. ¿Cómo había llegado a un estado tan deplorable?  
  
Una vez mas se maldijo por el placer que encontraba en cada noche con Draco. Simplemente el rubio era delicioso y ahora entendía la obsesión de las mujeres de Hogwarts por el chico. Cada centímetro de su cuerpo era perfecto y había intentado mil veces buscarle algún defecto pero la verdad es que... no tenia ninguno.  
  
Ya no le importaba que siempre fuera él. Ya no le importaba ir siempre a la mansión Malfoy (solo por la pereza de Draco) para encontrarse al otro día tapado con las sabanas negras ¡¡¡Qué ya conocía de memoria!!! Hasta hubiera podido describir cada objeto de la habitación con los ojos cerrados. No le importaba que Lucius Malfoy los encontrara y pudiera matarlo solo para llevar su cabeza a Voldemort. Con Draco... ya nada le importaba.  
  
El siempre se negaba y salía de la habitación de Draco jurando que nunca se dejaría convencer de nuevo de regresar por otra noche pero siempre volvía. Siempre se negaba pero la tentación era demasiado grande como para dejarla escapar. Fuera cual fuere la cuestión es que siempre terminaba encamándose con Malfoy.  
  
El susodicho salió de la ducha y dejando atrás nubes de vapor se dirigió a su cuarto donde Harry yacía perdido en sus pensamientos. Se sacudió la cabeza para dejar su cabello mas brilloso y seco y se dedico a mirar a Potter. ¿Quién en su condenada vida iba a imaginar que terminarían así? Solo ellos sabían el placer que se provocaban y Draco pensó que esto estaba dejando de ser un asunto de "falta de cariño". Aun así su estúpido orgullo a veces arruinaba momentos que deseaba compartir por Harry. Pero no podía evitarlo, ser un Malfoy iba siempre primero.  
  
Vio como el chico de gafas se levantaba y poniéndose la ropa se preparaba para marcharse.  
  
- ¿ A donde es el incendio, Potter?  
  
- No hay incendio Malfoy, pero tengo otras "prioridades"- uh, golpe bajo. El poner a Draco en un segundo lugar para todo era completamente distinto al ideal Malfoy.  
  
- ¿"El gran Harry Potter" va a cumplir sus obligaciones de chico popular? Por favor...  
  
- Solo por saber que no la tienes... "búscate una vida, Malfoy"- 2 a 1 a favor de Harry.  
  
- Por dios Potter, sé que lo darías todo por una noche más conmigo  
  
- Y no te equivocas, pero no voy a evadir mis responsabilidades por "puros afectos carnales"  
  
- Mientes, darías lo que fuera por gritarles a todos lo que sientes hacia mí- Draco se acercó peligrosamente al chico, sabia perfectamente el efecto que producía su cercania y pensaba sacarle muy buen provecho.  
  
- ¿Qué sabes tú de mis sentimientos?  
  
- Mas de lo que imaginas, me lo transmites con cada suplica en la cama, con cada gota de sudor que derramas por mí y con cada gemido suspirado por mi pasión- el rubio se acercó a él y se detuvo a unos centímetros de su boca dejando que los labios de Harry sintieran el aire caliente de su aliento sin llegar a besarlo  
  
- No juegues conmigo. Haz lo que quieras con mi cuerpo pero no juegues conmigo...acaba ya de burlarte!!!  
  
- ¿Sabes por que te uso como objeto de burla? Porque me gustas y eres el único para mí- estas palabras sonaron por primera vez sinceras.  
  
- Yo... tengo que irme...- Harry se estremeció y de inmediato tomó su capa de invisibilidad y voló con su Saeta de Fuego lejos de la mansión Malfoy, lejos de sus verdaderos sentimientos y lejos de Draco...  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
La escuela Hogwarts de magia y hechicería daba la bienvenida a una nueva generación de estudiantes. En la entrada principal había una gran placa conmemorativa hacia el gran heroe Harry Potter que había salvado al mundo mágico de la amenaza de un Lord al que todos llamaban Voldemort.  
  
En el Gran comedor se estaba por llevar a cabo la selección mediante el sombrero seleccionador. Pero dos pisos mas arriba, la situación era bastante distinta. La carne podía mas que el mas insano orgullo y era así como, con todo el cuerpo en llamas, estaban haciéndolo otra vez. ¿Qué los años de madurez no le habían enseñado nada? No, porque otra vez volvía a sentir en cada centímetro de su cuerpo el aroma ácido tan embriagador. Emanaba de su piel y cada roce era fatal. Ambos estaban llegando al final y cuando la ultima embestida se aproximaba...  
  
- Harry Potter ¡¡¡Levántate!!!- la voz de su ex esposa había sonado retumbando en todo la habitación  
  
- Fuego. fuego.- los gemidos de Harry dormido eran terribles- Ah, buenos días Hermione- Granger lo miró con el ceño fruncido  
  
- Idiota, me preocupaste mucho- Harry se sonrojó al instante. El siempre había sido tímido y aunque ya no estaban casados el contacto con la chica lo lleno de vergüenza.  
  
- Soñé algo extraño... como decirte... era... -pero se detuvo de contarle lo sucedido a la chica al ver su cara de preocupación. Opto por callarse y salió a caminar para aclarar sus pensamientos... no era posible que después de 11 años volviera a su memoria...  
  
Siempre había sabido donde encontrarlo, y si no había corrido a sus brazos hasta ahora era por cobardía de admitir lo que sentía. Después de todo Draco tenia su orgullo para afrontar todo, pero y él ¿qué tenia? Decidió que lo mejor seria verlo así que camino tranquilamente hacia Saint Anne Road, calle donde él vivía. Camino pausadamente pensando en el transcurso de su vida, y había que admitir algo, Draco era el mejor en la cama, pero por fuera había preferido siempre a Hermione y es por eso que a pesar de divorciados seguían viviendo bajo el mismo techo. La chica había sido comprensiva y había estado junto a el durante los últimos 11 años. Se detuvo al ver que había llegado a un hotel lujoso y fue el conserje quien le avisó que Draco no se encontraba allí. Al ver el rostro de desilusión de Harry, decidió darle la dirección en donde posiblemente lo encontraría.  
  
Caminó sin rumbo y cuando cruzó la calle Begonia distinguió a un chico ya conocido por él en el pórtico de un local de comidas rápidas. Lo observo fijamente dejando que lo miraran atentamente también a él y cuando vio el brillo en los ojos del otro se abalanzo sobre él con un cálido abrazo.  
  
- ¡¡¡Justin!!!- efectivamente el ex Hufflepuff lo abrazó dejando rastros de lo que estaba consumiendo en la camisa de Harry  
  
- Harry, cuantos años sin verte. Haz cambiado mucho y para bien. Estas más guapo- Harry opinaba lo mismo de Justin y si no hubiera sido porque una gota de salsa de tomate estaba resbalando fríamente por la parte del pecho que dejaba al descubierto el primer botón de su camisa se hubiera detenido a decírselo.  
  
- Diablos...  
  
- Lo siento, es mi culpa; permíteme ayudarte- Justin paso lentamente su dedo por el pecho de Harry arrastrando la gota de salsa hacia arriba y después lamiéndola con ganas. Harry se quedó atónito pero mayor su es sorpresa al ver como Justin lo besaba apasionadamente sin tomar conciencia de nada.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Esto de andar bebiendo en los bares me vuelve loco. Y lo peor es que pasé de mortifago a traidor y de traidor a murciélago (bebo a todas horas y me caigo dormido en pleno día con ese maldito sueño de mi cuerpo y su aroma). Y todo es por ¡¡¡su culpa!!!. Atraigo la atención de todos pero ya no me importa, es mas los presentes, puros borrachos a mis ojos, ya me conocen y cuantas veces me habrán oído hablar del sufrimiento que me genera cada día. Soy una escoria por su culpa ¡¡¡Maldito Potter!!! Otra vez me abuchean y me piden que me vaya ¿Por qué diablos me lo piden si siempre regreso? Al fin dejo al harén de borrachos en la cantina y salgo a caminar aun con una botella en la mano y el cigarrillo en mi boca. Debo sumar otra profesión: de mortifago a traidor, de traidor a murciélago, de murciélago a vicioso compulsivo y loco de amor. Parece que lo veo en todos lados, incluso junto a ese chico con la hamburguesa en la mano ¿un momento? ¿Desde cuando los sueños son tan reales? ¿¡HARRY!?  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
N/A: Bueno, he subido este capitulo otra vez a pedido de muchos. Dedicado a tomoe3 (otra fanatika de Tomoe!!! Graxias!! No he leido tantos fics en esta web pero pasaré por la que me diste a leer.), kathy stgkvk (graxias, espero que sigas leyendo!!! He pensado en quemar el ministerio con mortifagos por lo de Harry. Harry ya encontrará trabajo y el señor Weasley no es el ministro. Me alegra que te guste Justin y seguro el proximo capitulo hablará de la historia de Draky!!!), Laia (no te asustes con el Harry/ Justin, era para variar un poco con las parejas de Harry!!!), Angie (super gracias por el review, espero sigas leyendo y te guste!!!), Velia (como dice este capitulo los tiempos cambian y ya veras porque. Gracias!!!), Moryn (sigue enganchada con el fic, espero te guste muchito), Oracle (no me ahorques friend que quiero terminar este fic. Yo también te suuuuperrrrr quiero!!!), Verotto (ya ves que subí otra vez este capitulo para que lo puedas leer mejor. Ya veras que en el proximo capitulo podremos ver nuevas facetas de Draky!!!), Yatta (super gracias!!!! No se si voy a incluir a Ron porque ya estan Harry/ Draco /Justin pero puede que aparezca el pelirrojo por ahí. Sigue leyendo!!)  
  
No sé si continuarlo o no así que todo dependerá de la repercusión que tenga y de mi inspiración!!! Hasta entonces solo lean mis otros fics y dejen reviews!!!  
  
Beshios y beshitos, los quiere  
  
Battousai Tomoe  
  
+ Los sentimientos te vuelven vulnerable y a la vez. impredecible+ 


	5. Draco´s Story first part: Sweet Dreamer

********************************************************************* Capitulo 3: Draco´s Story (first part: Sweet Dreamer)  
  
La lluvia caía intensamente y Draco no paraba de correr bajo ella. Había dejado atrás a Harry y se sentía tan mal por ello que quería morir. Volvió a la realidad cuando el piso tan frío golpeo sus mejillas. La caída hizo que los finos labios del chico sintieron las gotas saladas y recordara el pasado que había querido olvidar. Un pasado que llevaba consigo lagrimas, y lluvia de gotas saladas.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
+Flashback+  
  
- Otro estúpido año con estúpidos maestros, estúpidos exámenes, estúpidos mocosos sangresucia y con ese estúpido viejo que tenemos como director- para todos era bien sabido quien era Draco Malfoy y que era lo primero que hacia cada año al pisar Hogwarts... maldecir su mala suerte!!! ¿Por qué demonios su padre no había aceptado la idea de su madre de enviarlo a Dumstrang? Golpeo la mesa con fuerza asustando a Crabbe y Goyle, pero ellos lo conocían lo suficiente. Los ojos entrecerrados y la furia cubriendo su rostro hizo que ni siquiera Blaise Zabini se acercara a él para decirle nada. Sin embargo, su padrino Severus Snape lo observaba fijamente desde la mesa de profesores y por un momento vio la figura de Lucius en el chico. Draco no se inmuto en lo mas minimo y tan pronto el viejo Dumbledore dio permiso de salida se abrio paso entre la multitud repartiendo insultos.  
  
Media hora después estaba caminando hacia su sala común esperando no tener que cruzarse con nadie que le tuviera cariño en el camino. Solo se topó con Harry Potter y sus amigos. Weasley había empezado a agredir a Draco antes de que él pudiera hacer algo para insultar a Hermione Granger o a su amigo Potter.  
  
Sin embargo la mirada del rubio estaba perdida en Harry una vez más. Su archí Némesis le devolvió la mirada inexpresiva y Draco no tuvo mas que ceder ¿Cómo diablos lograba eso? Parecía que con solo la mirada de esos ojos verdes podía desnudar sus instintos y dejar al descubierto cosas que él no quería que se supieran. Harry agudizó la mirada y Draco abrió la boca sorprendido. El rubio se alejó dejando a Weasley con la palabra en la boca, mas bien la tanda de insultos que le dedicaba el chico.  
  
El Slytherin caminó furioso por su falta de autocontrol. Siempre y por alguna razón flageaba ante él. Dio vuelta a la esquina chocando con la persona que menos quería encontrar...  
  
- Pa...dre- el chico titubeó al ver la melena rubia de su padre y los fieros ojos de Lucius Malfoy clavados en él.  
  
- Te buscaba, hijo... necesito hablar contigo. Acompáñame- el rostro con la misma inexpresión de siempre se volteo y el jefe de la casta Malfoy caminó por los pasillos de Hogwarts guiando a su hijo hasta las mazmorras.  
  
- ¿De que querías hablarme padre?- Draco se detuvo cuando su padre lo guió a un aula vacía y cerro una puerta tras de él.  
  
- Mortifagos, Draco- el rubio abrió los ojos maléficamente estremeciendo a su hijo por un momento  
  
- Al grano padre, no estoy para perder el tiempo- la actitud desafiante del chico hizo que Lucius lanzara un suspiro de satisfacción. Tantos años de enseñanza habían servido para algo al fin y al cabo.  
  
- Es hora de que empieces a ver como un mortifago, a sentirte como uno y a probarte a ti mismo para ver si eres lo suficientemente apto... aunque no dudo que lo seas.  
  
- Y bien ¿qué es lo que tengo que hacer? Torturar, esclavizar o tal vez solo seguir como hasta ahora.  
  
- Matar, Draco...Matar- los ojos de Lucius demostraron locura  
  
- Con gusto destruiré a todos los sangre sucia papá, no tienes que dramatizar tanto- el chico movió la mano en señal de poca importancia y su padre rió en forma cínica  
  
- Ya habrá tiempo para esas basuras, por ahora encárgate de Potter- Lucius siguió riendo y Draco palideció enseguida. Su padre le estaba pidiendo matar al niño de oro como si fuera lo más fácil del mundo.  
  
- ¿Harry Potter?- definitivamente esa es la pregunta record de las preguntas estúpidas pensó Draco y sin embargo su padre no pareció enfadado. Habría pensado que estaba bromeando.  
  
- Que sea esta misma noche Draco, y de mas está decir que no tolerare un error, ni mucho menos una incompetencia- Lucius abrió la puerta dejando a Draco pasmado y con un gran nudo en su garganta.  
  
- ¿Qué demonios voy a hacer ahora?  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
Harry salió agitado del baño después de una extensa ducha. Casi pudo escuchar a Ron quejándose por la espera pero aun así no le dio mucha importancia pues ahora su prioridad estaba en la cama. Necesitaba dormir después de una semana seguida de castigos con Snape. Se tendió en su cama sintiéndose cómodo al máximo y mirando al techo se introdujo en la sabana de seda. Se quedó dormido al instante y Ron que pronto salió del baño se encargó de cerrar la cortina de su cama.  
  
Era medianoche y toda la torre de Gryffindor estaba en un silencio sepulcral. Solo una sombra con una capa negra se movía quebrando el ambiente cálido. La entrada a la sala común fue fácil después de agarrar a la Dama Gorda dormida y con un poco de ayuda de un buen traidor. Entró dentro de la habitación de los chicos en donde dormían los de su mismo curso. Sigilosamente recorrió las cinco camas buscando la deseada. Abrió las cortinas de la primera y se encontró con un chico de aspecto cuidado y con un cabello amarronado exquisito.  
  
- El estúpido irlandés...- exclamo y cerró la cortina mientras Seamus bostezaba  
  
Abrió la segunda y encontró a Neville durmiendo en una posición algo incomoda.  
  
- Tan inútil como siempre Longbotton...- escucho a Neville susurrar el nombre de "Frank y Alice" y pensó que estaría soñando.  
  
Miró hacia la cama siguiente y pensó que ahí debería estar. La ropa de Quidditch sobre el baúl delató de inmediato al niño que vivió (soy un idiota- pensó Draco ya que siguiendo la túnica de Quidditch no habría tenido que buscar tanto). Estaba perdiendo tiempo valioso y eso era algo que no se perdonaba.  
  
Corrió la cortina y el semblante tranquilo de un dulce soñador como Harry Potter lo dejó sin aliento. No solo era la escultural figura del muchacho sino la tranquilidad y dulzura que emanaba de él. Se sintió culpable y un completo bastardo porque iba a hacer algo que no quería pero que debía hacer. Maldito Voldemort por obligarlo a esto y maldito Lucius por hacer de mí lo que soy. Se quedo pensando en su padre y en lo que ocurría con él pero un movimiento en la cama de Ron a su lado le hizo poner un hechizo antisonoro para que todo sucediera mas deprisa. Tal vez seria mejor aplicárselo también a Harry aunque su padre se lo había prohibido.  
  
- Lo hecho, hecho está- dijo Draco y sacó una daga muy extraña de adentro de su capa y la aproximo al cuello de Harry al mismo tiempo que apoyaba su cuerpo sobre la cama del Gryffindor.  
  
Estaba a punto de clavarle la daga cuando Harry levantó los brazos dejándolos a ambos lados del cuello de Draco.  
  
- ¿Qué demonios...?  
  
- Por favor... no me...dejes...- inconscientemente y mientras apretaba los ojos y los labios con furia, Harry encerró a Draco en un asfixiante abrazo.  
  
Malfoy intentó liberarse pero Harry sujetaba muy fuerte su cabeza. Su oído apoyado en el pecho del morocho hizo que pudiera escuchar los pautados pero acelerados latidos de su corazón. Se quedó mudo con el aliento de Harry jugando con su cabello.  
  
- Potter ¡Suéltame maldita sea!!!- Harry ni conciencia tenia de lo que estaba haciendo; solo ahogaba gritos de dolor y apretaba mas fuerte a Draco.  
  
- Por favor...  
  
- Rayos, Potter no lo hagas más difícil- un extraño aroma a jazmín inundó el ambiente y Draco se dejo llevar por él. Harry lo apretó mas y el rubio se sintió tan contenido que no quería soltarlo más.  
  
Para su desgracia e intentando respirar por el abrazo asfixiante de Harry, Malfoy acercó sus labios a los del niño que vivió y lentamente y aprovechando cada instante lo besó. Un beso lento y sintiendo la piel carnosa de los labios del morocho que parecía estar soñando un paraíso eterno.  
  
Draco ahogó un grito en los labios de Harry cuando una bola peluda de color anaranjado le mordió el pie.  
  
- Diablos, el estúpido gato de Granger- exclamó mientras el animal lo mordía y agarraba con sus garras cada vez mas fuerte. El rubio se contuvo lo mas que pudo intentando al mismo tiempo zafarse del abrazo del chico que tenia enfrente. Logró de pronto soltarse y agarrando a Crookshanks del cuello lo arrojó por la ventana.  
  
- Vete al infierno, inmundo animal- Draco respiraba agitadamente y después de respirar la brisa fresca por la ventana un rato observó de nuevo la cama de Harry en donde el chico dormía con una expresión extraña. Malfoy sonrio y acariciando la mejilla de Harry (- Eres tan dulce cuando duermes- exclamó) guardó la daga y se dispuso a salir por la puerta sabiendo que no había matado a Harry y que eso probablemente simbolizaría una traición.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
Draco siguió oliendo el aroma de Harry toda la semana y recordando momento a momento lo que había sucedido. Por rumores de pasillo se había enterado de que el gato de Granger seguía vivo (- Maldita naturaleza de los gatos y sus vidas) y de que Harry no recordaba nada de aquella noche. El rubio sin embargo no solo había entrado en un estado melancólico sino que se hacia los típicos planteos adolescentes.  
  
- Ja, mi madre siempre me dijo que cuando encontrara a alguien que me gustara de verdad debía decírselo. Me he tirado a medio colegio y cuando encuentro al fin a alguien resulta ser mi peor enemigo, alguien a quien debo matar y que encima me odia. Ya imagino cuando se lo cuenta a mi padre "Ah, hola padre. ¿Sabias que decidí no matar a Potter porque me di cuenta que lo amo?". Si Lucius Malfoy tenia habilidad para algo mas que ser un mortifago era para el castigo físico de cualquiera que se atreviera a desafiarlo.  
  
Draco se levantó de su asiento en el gran comedor y salió para los jardines. Necesitaba poner en orden sus pensamientos. Nunca llegó. A la mitad del pasillo, Severus Snape lo detuvo y con solo una mirada de sus penetrantes ojos le indico el camino ya conocido a su despacho en las mazmorras. El chico lo siguió y cuando el hombre le dio una silla el chico se sentó educadamente demostrando su naturaleza.  
  
- ¿De que se trata, Draco?  
  
- No sé a que te refieres Severus- la formalidad quedaba de lado cuando estaban a solas.  
  
- Te conozco desde que naciste y sé que algo te sucede- la transparencia del hombre dejó al chico con la boca abierta. Podía leerlo como un libro abierto.  
  
- Te subestimé- Draco sonrió irónicamente mientras Snape sé servia un poco de vino.  
  
- Yo también Draco, no creía que fueras a caer tan fácilmente- Severus dejó la copa a un lado y se cruzó de brazos en forma confiada.  
  
- ¿De que hablas?  
  
- Lucius te obliga a ser mortifago y es algo que no quieres. No te preguntes como es que lo sé porque si bien no estoy leyendo tu mente, a mi me pasó lo mismo.  
  
- ¿Mi padre te obligó a hacerte mortifago?- Draco no cabía en su sorpresa y dejó su expresión burlona por un momento.  
  
- Así es. Tu padre me obligó a muchas cosas...  
  
- ¿Y por que lo aceptabas?  
  
- Lo mismo te pregunto- a veces la astucia del profesor de pociones no podía evitar pasar desapercibida.  
  
- Soy su hijo y debo obedecerlo o sabes lo que me sucederá- Draco sujetó su hombro con fuerza y en forma enfadada.  
  
- Lo sé, yo mismo curaba tus heridas cuando eras un niño- casi podía ver en su mente todas las veces que había ayudado a su ahijado.  
  
- No has contestado a mi pregunta ¿por qué lo aceptabas?- Draco había escuchado una vez a su madre discutiendo con Lucius por "problemas de pareja"  
  
- Era mi único "amigo"- Severus no pudo terminar cuando Draco ya estaba refutando lo que decía su padrino.  
  
- Eso no es cierto, Severus. Tu nunca tuviste amigos sinceros, ¡¡¡Tu mismo me lo dijiste!!!. Dime la verdad porque sino...  
  
- Lo amaba, Draco. Es una persona que llegué a necesitar con todo mi corazón... aun hoy. Me siento asqueroso cada vez que Lucius viene a Hogwarts y me estremezco cuando veo a tu madre... creo que no soporto saber que su esposo la engaña y la ha engañado todo este tiempo conmigo- Severus bajó por primera vez en su vida la mirada. Draco se levantó furiosamente de su silla y en un arranque agarro a Severus del cuello de la túnica y lo golpeó.  
  
- Maldito desgraciado!!! No puede ser!!!- Severus aceptó la furia del chico por lo que había hecho (aunque no había podido evitarlo). Sin embargo se sorprendió cuando el chico terminó la frase- no puede pasarte lo mismo que a mí.  
  
- ¿Qué dices Draco?  
  
- Lo amo Severus y... debería odiarlo!!! Me han ordenado matarlo y no puedo!!!- el chico se desplomó en brazos de Snape y lloró amargamente en su pecho.  
  
- Ese bastardo de Potter- susurro Severus mientras Draco seguía llorando.  
  
Su amor no era correspondido, su padrino se acostaba con su padre, y temía la furia de Voldemort cuando se enterara que no solo no había matado a Harry Potter sino que estaba dispuesto a morir con tal de protegerlo.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
N/A: disculpen la larga, laaarrgaaaa espera. El bloqueo mental para este fic hizo que actualizara todos los otros y dejara este colgado. Como esta es la primera parte se van a quedar con las ganas de saber lo que puede pasar, pero no se preocupen que ya estoy escribiendo la segunda parte así que no va a tardar tanto. También voy a seguir con la historia que se venia dando (Draco /Harry / Justin) pero después de explicar la vida de Draco como me lo pidieron mucho. Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen leyendo esto a pesar de todo. Sigan enviándome mails, o dejando reviews porque son mi fuente para seguir escribiendo.  
  
Beshios y beshitos,  
  
Battousai Tomoe  
  
+Everything i do, i do it for you...Sirius Black+  
  
PD: Visiten mi blog Sweet Dreamer. La dirección es:  
  
www. 


End file.
